


We Miss Quem

by radical_anticentrist



Category: Jreg, The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Grief/Mourning, Hate Sex, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radical_anticentrist/pseuds/radical_anticentrist
Summary: Nazi attempts to goad Commie into forgetting about quem.Let's just say it doesn't go well for him.
Relationships: Authright/Authleft, Implied Authleft/Ancom
Comments: 20
Kudos: 157





	We Miss Quem

"Face it, Commie. I'm the only one here. Everyone else left you, left us," Nazi stressed, but Commie interrupted him.

"Anarkiddy will come back," he said stubbornly, a hint of a slur in his voice. The glass of vodka in his hands trembled, and Nazi gritted his teeth.

_Degenerate._

"You are being pathetic!" he hissed, lurching for the glass, slapping it out of his hand. It shattered on the floor, the splash of the resulting liquid splattering on their ankles, "You are nothing Commie. Nothing. Become something, you complete prick. Take it by force."

His fingers gripped Commie's lapels, and Nazi snarled, eyes wild at the utter helplessness in the heartbroken man's gaze. Disgusting. With a twitch of his lips, Nazi spat.

Saliva splattered on the man's face, and Commie startled.

Nazi laughed, "You don't even care, do you? I could destroy you. And you'd let me."

Commie curled in on himself, staring mutely with a glare. He couldn't get away, though. Nazi simple leaned closer. He watched as Commie's lips trembled, watching as his eyes became glassy-

"Get away from me."

His voice was weak, and Nazi smirked, and leaned in, breathing hotly on his ear. 

_"No."_

Commie shivered. A small growl crawled out of his throat, " _Now,_ Nazi. Remove yourself or I will remove you." The slur was suddenly gone from his voice, a chill in his eyes reminiscent of Siberian winters.

It was Nazi's turn to shiver. He felt the power shift. He began to walk away, before Commie gripped at his hips, and pulled him onto his lap. Nazi whipped his head to stare at him, strangely wide-eyed and flustered.

"I changed my mind," Commie said, matter-of-factly.

Nazi felt his throat work, swallowing, and he bit out, "I am not a _faggot,_ let me go."

The protest sounded weak, and he made no move away from his grip.

"Liar." The word was said matter-of-factly, rolled on his tongue like it was meant to be there. Commie's fingers clenched on Nazi's hips, and the man whimpered, grinding a little with his hips, before realizing what he was doing. He stuttered to a stop, a noticeable bulge tenting his slacks.

"Let me go." It was even more weak.

Commie snarled, his usually bright expression dark. His fingers coiled in the man's hair, pulling it. Nazi gasped.

"You encouraged that que should go alone," he whispered in his ear, "You hated quem from the beginning. I loved quem." Commie wrenched Nazi's head further back, "And now… you want me to forget?"

Nazi swallowed, looking down at Commie with darkened eyes, fearful eyes, "I-If you loved him, you wouldn't be doing this."

Commie laughed, "See, you can't even get ques pronouns right." His other hand pulled open Nazi's shirt, leaving him bare. With an inquisitive hum he brushed a finger down his chest. He watched as a blush pinkened his skin.

"And by the way, we had an open relationship- so do not worry about semantics." Commie said with a wide grin, a little too toothy to be reassuring. 

Nazi snarled, before pushing away with his hands, falling to the ground with an 'oof'. He was trembling, gasping for breath, flushed red, "You… You degenerate," he spat, "I won't stand for this any longer. I-"

His words were suddenly muffled by long fingers sliding down his throat, choking him. He attempted to bite down, but was held back by Commie's other hand gripping his jaw.

Nazi gagged around the fingers wetly, tears beginning to form on his eyes as he grappled on Commie's leg, fingernails scraping on his skin as he tried to make the man let him go. It was no use.

Commie kneed Nazi in the chest. Nazi released the rest of his breath with a pained and languid exhale, losing his wind. He finally surrendered, eyes fluttering shut as he slumped with a moan.

"Good," Commie breathed, "Good boy."

Nazi shuddered again, a tear trailing down his face as Commie's fingers teased at the back of his throat. He finally slid his fingers out and Nazi coughed hoarsely.

"What do you want?" he whimpered.

Commie smiled brightly, eyes lighting up, "Finally! You ask the right questions, Kulak," he said softly, sitting back down, trapping Nazi with his legs. He carded his fingers through his hair, "I simply want release, an outlet for my frustrations, if you will. You will do that for me, yes?"

Nazi gritted his teeth. He gave a short nod. Commie's smile turned a little rough on the edges, before pulling Nazi forward with his hair, forcing him to nuzzle his groin. Commie let out a moan.

"Mm, you feel good," he murmured, eyes fluttering, before he pulled Nazi back a little, and unbuttoned his trousers, freeing his cock.

Nazi's jaw dropped, and before he could close it with some misplaced pride, Commie shoved him down to the root.

There was a panicked, muffled whine. Commie gripped at his jaw, holding him in place, before leaning down and whispering, "Don't you dare bite. Understand?"

Nazi nodded around his cock, and his hands fisted at his sides.

Commie began to thrust into his warm, wet, tight heat, groaning at the feel. His throat was actively convulsing around him, and it felt wonderful. A sense of power thrummed through his veins at his successful conquest.

"Put your hands behind your back," Commie idly ordered, voice a bit breathy. Nazi surprisingly obeyed.

"Good boy."

It was a couple minutes of that. Nazi letting out little noises with every almost-too-rough thrust, and Commie gritting his teeth as he slowly edged closer to the cusp. With a final gasp, he pulled Nazi down to the root, his swollen lips mouthing at his pubic hairs.

His throat fluttered around him. And that was it. Commie's vision whited out as he came, the world rushing with pleasure.

Nazi fought to swallow, but he couldn't, and once Commie slowly pulled out, he coughed out the cum onto his shoes.

He breathed out raggedly, letting out little sobs, and Commie smirked. 

" _Lick it up."_

Nazi blinked slowly, almost uncomprehending, before his expression crumpled even more, and he kneeled down, and tentatively licked. Commie bit his lip at the sight.

Once there was no trace of cum out of sight, he tucked himself back into his slacks, and stood. Nazi hurriedly scooted back, still on his knees.

Before Commie could walk away, Nazi blurted out, "What about me?"

Commie rose his eyebrows uncomprehendingly, before he looked down and noticed Nazi's sizable bulge, and his almost desperate expression as his humped in thin air.

He began to laugh. Nazi flushed an even deeper red in shame. Commie laughed even louder.

"H-ha! You want me to deal with you, oh _K_ _ulak,"_ he said, breathless with laughter, "Of course not. You of all people shouldn't like charity, Nazi."

Nazi didn't even have a retort, and he looked down. The tear-tracks were stark on his reddened face.

There was a beat of silence.

"If you really want to orgasm, do it yourself," Commie said, smiling, before walking away, leaving Nazi to stand on shaky legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Jreg is a new fandom. It needs kinky smut.
> 
> Hope you liked it lmaoo


End file.
